Sunshine River
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Yuri x Estelle talk about marriage and building a family. A one-shot of Yuri x Estelle.


**Sunshine River.**

By: Aiyana-J Snowbear

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Vesperia. I proudly support Yuri x Estelle.

 **Sunshine River**

It has been another carefree sunshine day alongside the river bend; Yuri rolls over on his right side to see a sleeping Estelle. Casually, he brushes those pink fringes of hers from her sleeping face with his backhand. A small smile appears on the corner of his lips.

"Mm." Estelle moans, fluttering her eyelids open to see a familiar face. Her eyelids blink a few more times. The young princess rubs her eyes with her curled fists.

A warm smile appears on his lips. "Good morning, Estelle."

Estelle yawns, covering her mouth with her left palm. After yawning, a small smile appears on her lips. "Good morning, Yuri. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Yuri said, leaning closer to her. His left arm wraps around her waist and pulls her closer to the warmth of his abdomen. "You spoke in your sleep, again."

"I-I did?" Estelle said, a hint of worry on her face. "What did I say?"

"Marry me."

Estelle gasps, horrified. "D-did I really say that in my sleep, Yuri?"

"Will you marry me, Estelle?"

"Um…" Estelle said, totally caught off guard. "Why are you asking me this out of the blue, Yuri?"

"Love." Yuri said, smiling down at Estelle. He is leaning on his elbow. "Answer me."

"Eh?"

"Will you marry me, Estelle?"

"Yuri," Estelle said, blinking her eyelids. "This is no time to joke about a big issue like marriage. It is a huge deal. We..." Her lips are covered with some soft lips pressing firmly over hers. Overpowered, Estelle allows her eyelids to close to silently enjoy her shared kiss with Yuri.

The young rogue – formally a knight-in-training - that now has his own guild, Brave Vesperia. The members include Karol, Raven, and Judith.

The young, tomboy princess – that was formally a royal candidate – for the throne. Much to her relief, it is her childhood friend and her rival candidate that shortly ascended to the royal throne. Ioder is now the newly crowned emperor.

Yuri breaks apart from their tender and sweet kiss that has been shared between them. His fingertips trace in circles alongside on her blooming stomach. "Remain by my side, Estelle." He said, briefly lowering his gaze. Yuri grasps a hold of her hand in his. Tenderly and affectionately, they both start to intertwine fingers. "Remain by my side, Estelle."

"Y-Yuri,"

"Estelle." Yuri said, firmly. His gaze pierces right through to the depth of her soul. "Remain by my side."

"Okay." Estelle said, nodding her head. "I'll remain by your side." She adds, raising his hand up to her lips. She softly kisses his knuckles. "I'll remain by your side, Yuri." Estelle reconfirms her devotion.

Yuri lowers his eyes from her to trace his fingertips alongside her stomach. "My unborn child will be born in eight months from now. Brave Vesperia will have twice as much members as it does right now."

"Yuri, how did you know that I was…?"

"… Pregnant?" Yuri finishes, shrugging his shoulders. "I overhead you speaking with the clinic doctor. Besides, it is hard to not ignore the 'morning sickness' that you were enduring in the middle of the night at the local hotels."

A flustered Estelle puffs her face. Her head turns away from him. "You're so mean, Yuri."

Yuri lightly chuckles to himself.

 **Ekosi**

Okay this is a real nice one-shot for Yuri x Estelle. The moments from 'Tales of Vesperia' are really heart-warming hints for this pair.

I also like Duke x Estelle. The third is a tie between Ioder x Estelle x Flynn. Flynn x Estelle (First Strike movie). Maybe, for 5th place, Alexie x Estelle.

"This young tomboy princess always seems to touch that tender soft spot that this young rogue hides so well from others. No one will ever truly understand their unique relationship that they share, except for these two involved. It is their unique bond, that is truly a special and an adorable scene for all Yuri x Estelle fans." – Ai-chan's quote.


End file.
